Une photo ou deux
by Kaijuu et Akuma
Summary: Kurogane un grand photographe à un certain blond comme model...Kuroxfye!
1. Chapiter 1

_**Auteure:MOI!!**_

_**Personnages:Ils sont tous à Clamp...TToTTpas juste!**_

_**Inspiration(musique):Hell Song**_

_**Resumer:Kurogane est un grand photographe...et deviner qui est son model...FYE!!Je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre!**_

**Chapitre 1**

Comme d'habitude,Kurogane se rendait à son travail,il etait photographe professionnel.Il entra dans son etablissement et alla s'assoir dans son bureau.Une tonnes de feuille etait etale sur son bureau.Le grand brun s'avait deja qui les avait mit là.

-FYE!

Un grand blond entra la tete dans le cadre de la porte du bureau.Le blond souriait betement ce qui enervait encore plus le photographe.

-Oui...Patron?

-Quesque toutes ces feuilles font là!?

-Heu...

Le blond entra et ramassa les feuille avec un air embarasser.

-Et appelle moi Kurogane!

-oui pa...heu Kurogane!

-C'est mieu!

Fye sorti de la salle avec les papiers dans les mains.Kurogane soupira.

"Mais qu'il est sot ce model!"

En fait Fye etait le modele de Kurogane depuis peu de temp.Deja le photographe le trouvait enervant avec ces sourires bete,mais le pire etait les gaffes que Kurogane devait toujours reparer.La tete du blond reapparut dans le cadre de porte.

-Heu...Kurogane c'est quand qu'on fait les photo...?

-Hum...tentot!

-Ok!

Le blond soupira en marchant dans la salle principal.

"Woa...il est severe...je me demande combien de temp je vais etre son model pour ces photo..."

Le blond rangea des photos qui trainait et s'arreta sur une photo de son patron.Un grand sourire plein de malice apparut sur le visage du model.

"Hum...je pourais lui faire ce que je veux avec cette photo en ma possetion..."

-Quesque tu fous?

Le blond se crispa en entendant la vois de son patron.Il rangea tres vite la photo dans sa poche et se leva pour faire face à Kurogane.

-Heu...rien rien!

-Gn...bon on va commencer les photo apres tu pouras partir chez toi!

-Heu d'accord!

Fye alla dans la salle pour sse changer.Il avait enmener les vetement que lui avait donne Kurogane.Apres quelques minutes,il sorti habiller avec les vetement que le photographe lui avait donne.

-Bon on prend quel decor?

-Pourquoi pas la plage?

Le photographe tourna la tete vers son model.

"Il est idiot,mais...très beau!Wow quesque je pense moi là?Bon bon heu ah oui le decor..."

-D'accord,le decor de la plage...

Kurogane placa tous puis sorti son appareille photo.Quand il se retourna,fye etait assit sur le faux sable et attendait.

-Bon tu va faire semblant de regarder la lune et tu vas penser à quelque chose de triste!Bon aller!

Le grand blond obeïs et regarda la fausse lune pensant à un truc qui le rendais triste.Kurogane prit une premiere photo,puis l'examina.Il fut tres surpris de se que la photo faisait resortir de son model.

"Je pense la garder pour moi celle là!Il est trop mignon dessus avec son air triste...Ah merde je derive encore!Aller au boulot sinon il va penser que je fantasme sur lui!"

Kurogane mit la photo sur la table bassa et regarda le beau blond qui le fixait.

-Alors elle est comment la photo?

-Heu...

Kurogane ne se rendit pas compte que un peu de rouge apparut sur ces joues.

-Belle...heu oui elle est tres belle et reussi!

Vraiment il disait nimporte quoi.La photo juste belle?Non elle est hiper reussi et en plus fait resortir de belle chose de Fye!Mais il n'arrivait pas à le dire.Il changea le decor de plage pour un de sallon de maison.Le blond alla se changer.Pendant ce temp kurogane soupira.

"Il est vraiment beau,mais...il est distant et timide..."

Son model revint,il etait vetu d'un t-shirt bleu glace et d'un pantalon noir.

-Heu...je me met ou?

-La!

Fye alla s'assir sur un divan rouge.

-Bon tu va t'evacher sur le divant et tu vas pensser à la personne que tu aime le plus!

Le visage de fye devint cramoisit,mais Kurogane ne le vit pas.Fye s'evacha sur le divant rouge sang et pensa à la personne qu'il aime le plus.Fye regardait le vide,mais son patron ne prenait toujours pas de photo.

-Heu...Alors cette photo elle arrive?Car cette position me fait mal au dos!

-Ha heu oui oui!

Son employeur tentait de garder son sang-froid et prit une photo.Celle ci emut grandement l'homme quand il la vit.

-Alors?

_**C'est tout pour l'instant c'est long mais jai beaucoup d'inspiration a cause de ma musique!Bon un Review?Le bouton mauve en bas à gauche de votre ecran!Il m'en faut au moin cinq avant de poster le chapitre 2!Que je suis mechante!**_


	2. Chapiter 2

**Auteure:Ben la vous devez surement le savoir!**

**Personnage:A clamp TToTT**

**Couple:Je vous laisse deviner!**

**Chapitre 2**

La photo emut grandement l'homme quand il la vit.

-Alors?

-Heu...

Le blond se leva et s'approcha du grand brun.Il put voir la photo et se crispa.Fye enleva la photo des mains du photographe brusquement.Une grande frustration se fit montrer de la part de Kurogane.

-C'est quoi ton probleme!?

-Heu...

Le blond repensa à se qu'il avait fait comme geste.Kurogane lui etait outre du comportement bisare de son model,mail il ne fit que soupirer.

-T'as qu'a partir mais tu revien ici se soir à neuf heure pile!

-Heu...o-oui Kurogane-sama!

Le brun regarda son beau model blond partir.Il soupira et alla dans son bureau.Il se laissa tomber dans sa chaise et vit une feuille sur son bureau.Il la prit en grognant sans meme la regarder.

-Pfff...il est meme pas foutu de travailler comme du monde!

Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur la lettre et se crispa.

-EH MERDE!

Il chiffona la feuille et la lanca dans sa corbeille.Il se calla dans son siege.

-Bon j'vais lui crier quoi se soir?j'veux pas le renvoyer c'est un fait!mais je vais avoir l'air idiot si je dit rien...

Son regard rouge sang se deposa sur une photo du blond en question.Le brun la prit et la regarda.

-Il est plutot mignon pour un mec...

Le grand brun prit le temp de tous ranger pendant l'apres-midi.Il plaça meme correctement les boite remplie de photos.L'etablissement etait maintenant tres propre!Meme le bureau du photographe etait propre.Celui ci alla s'engoufrir dans sa chaison mollement en soupirant.

"C'est vrai que ça demande de l'energie faire du menage...au moin c'est fait!"

Au momment ou il allait prendre son cafe la porte pour entrer dans l'immeuble souvrit calmemant.Tandis que le photographe savourait son cafe,son model lui etait emerveiller de se qu'il voyait.Le menage etait fait!Il n'en croyait pas ces yeux.Les boite ranger,les portrait droit,le ballai passer,aucune photo ne trainai et les decors etait ranger.Fye fit un pas devant lui mais s'arreta en voyant son employeur qui le regardait dans les escalier.Le grand brun le regarda avec un regard que le blond ne connaisait pas.Il l'examinait de tous les coter à distance.Le blond brisa en premier le silence.

-Je suis arriver a neuf heure pile...non?

-Mouais aller vien...

Fye suivit son employeur dans le escalier.Il pensait qu'ils iraient dans son bureau,mais le passa et continua de monter.Ils arrivèrent devant la derniere porte,Kurogane l'ouvrit et entra à l'interieur.

-Ça c'est chez moi!

Le blond fut encore plus emerveiller en voyant la beauter du logement de son patron.

-Heu...pourquoi vouliez vous que je vien à cette heure..?

-Assit toi...je revien...

Kurogane alla a la cuisine pendant que Fye alla s'asoir sur un divant bleu azur.

"Woa c'est vraiment très beau ici!"

-Voulez-vous quelques chose à boire...fye?

Le blond fut surpris que son patron l'appelle avec autand de gentillesse.

-Heu..un cafe...

-D'accord...

Le brun retourna a la cuisine.Fye soupira.

"Pourquoi je suis ici?J'espere ne pas etre dans le petrin!"

Kurogane revint avec deux tasses et en donna une au blond.

-Alors...jespere qu,il vous plaira je suis vraiment nul en cuisine!

Fye gouta au cafe...et se retint de montrer son degout.

-P-parfait!

-Ne mentez pas fye!Ça se voit dans vos yeux que vous mentez!

-Vous voullez la verite?

-Oui!

-Il est degoutant votre cafe!

-Je me disait aussi!

Kurogane fit un petit sourire au blond.

-Alors...heu vous avez fait du menage on dirait!

-Oui...et arreter de me vouvoyer!

-Heu...

Le visage du blond devint cramoisit.

-D-d'accors...

-Aimes-tu ton travail?

-Heu...o-oui...

-Qu'y a t'il tu semble gener!

Fye aurais vous devenir une petite souris pour pouvoir echaper au pouvoir envoutant de son patron et son charme.

-Heu...et bien

"Dis lui pas!Dis lui pas!Si tu lui avous et qu'il te rejet tu sera briser!"

Le blond stressait enormement.Kurogane prit la parole.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai demander de venir?

-O-oui!

-Eh ben c'est a cause des ces deux photos là!

Kurogane sorti les deux photo qu'il avait prit se matin et les montra au blond.Celui ci ce crispa en les voyant.

-...

-Elles sont envoutante...tu ne trouves pas?On dirait qu'elle cache un secret...ton secret!

Les yeux magnifique du blond furent cacher par ces meche blonde.Kurogane eut un impression qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant.

"Il est trop mignon quand il est comme ça!J'aimerais beaucoup le voir faché!Il doit surement etre encore plus beau!"

Fye se leva.

-Desoler mais je doit y aller...

Le blond allait pour sortir,mais quelques chose le retint par le bras.

-Pourquoi tu pars?

-...

Fye s'enleva de l'enprise de Kurogane et partis laissant seul son patron.Celui ci resta la sans bouger a regarder dans le vide.

-Pourquoi?

Il passa la nuit sans dormir,car il pensait a son model.

**Mot de l'auteure:**

**Fye est michant! Il laisse kuro-chan tout seul!Juste pour une histoire de photo! Fan de Fye vous n'aimerait peu etre pas le chapitre 3! Car Fye sera tres froid enver Kuro-puu!**


	3. Chapiter 3

**Auteure:Moi!!**

**Personnage:À votre avis?**

**Réponse des Reviews:**

**HokutoXtora--J'en prendrait note xD**

**Sedinette-Sama--voila la suite que tu attandais xDJ'espere qu'il te plaira!J'ai fais mon maximun pour faire le moin de faute possible!**

**Petite note:Bon Fye fera pas la tête à Kuro-lapin! 3**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Fye était sorti de l'appartement de son patron.Il était sorti de l'établissement la tête dans ses deux mains.

-Quesqu'y m'a prit!Pourquoi j'ai fait ça?

Fye ce promena de rue en rue pendant toutes la nuit à se morphondre dans la noirceur.Le lendemain matin,Kurogane était dans son bureau en soupirant.Il examinait encore ces deux photos.Elles avaient un je ne sais quoi qui l'attirait à vouloir découvrir le secret de son beau blond de model.

-Je vais finir par découvrir son secret!Même si je devrais en mourir...je veux le savoir!

Il rangea les deux photo dans son bureau quand Fye entra sans saluer son patron et enleva son manteau avant de resortir de la salle.Cela intrigait beaucoup Kurogane.

"Est-til faché après moi?"

Le grand brun se leva et sorti de la salle a son tour pour voir son model ranger des boite qui avait tombé.

-Tu m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi!

Fye se crispa en entendant sa voie,laissant sans le vouloir,tomber la boite qu'il tenait.Plusieurs photo sortir pour s'étaler sur le sol.Le blond se pencha pour les ramasser,mais Kurogane s'approcha les deux bras croiser sur son torse.Le blond se releva maladroit en laisant les photos par terre.

-Je...je suis desolé...

Il detourna la tête pour ne pas regarder Kurogane en face.

-Fye regarde moi quand je te parle!

Le blond prit une petite voie pour lui répondre.

-non...

-...

Kurogane lui tourna le dos puis prit la direction des escalier.Fye le ratrapa et le tirrant par le bras.Ce changement soudain de comportement surpprena beaucoup le photographe.

-Je...je te le dirais se soir chez toi...mon secret...

Kurogane regarda ébaïs son magnifique model et s'aperçut comment il pouvait être mignon quand il lui faisait des yeux de chaton.

-D-d'accord...

Les mèches blonde cacha le doux visage de Fye quand celui ci relacha Kurogane.Le photographe prit quelques minutes avant de reprendre ces esprit et monta les escalier jusqu'à son logement.Fye alla s'asoir sur une boite et laissa tomber sa tête dans ces mains.

-Il ne me croira jamais...c'est sur et certain!

Une photo de lui avec un grand brun qui tentait de le fraper à coup d'oreiller et une boule de poils blanche tomba de sa poche.Il la ramassa et soupira.

-Vous me manquez temp...mes amis...kuro-chan...toi aussi...tu es parti...

Fye se souvenait encore de ce moment.

Son souvenir

Fye et ces amis étaient arrivé dans cette nouvelle dimenssion.Un grand brun a côter de Fye grognait sur la petite boule de poils sur sa tête.

-Eh shiro manjuu,y a t'il des plumes ici?

-Mokona n'en sent aucune...

-Bon ben on peut repartir!

-Attend kuro-tan regarde comme cette ville est belle!

-Pfff une ville comme les autres!

-Mais au fait..où sont Syaolan et Sakura-chan?

-Hein...les gamins?

Mokona sauta sur l'épaule de Fye.

-On va se separer pour les retrouver!

Le ninja parti dans une direction avec Mokona laissant Fye seul à chercher dans cette imensse ville.

Fin du souvenir

Fye soupira d'un air triste.

"Deja deux ans...où sont t'ils...kuro-tan...j'aimerais t'embeter...et te dire que j'ai trouvé ton sosie...sauf si...il n'est pas sont sosie et que c'est kuro-sama!"

Une larme traversa la joue droite du blond pour aller se poser sur la photo suivit très vite par d'autres.Fye était très triste d'avoir perdu ces amis et son kuro-chan.Il était aussi troubler au sujet de son patron.

"Et si c'etait kuro-puu et qu'il ne voudrait pas me l'avouer?...Il ne me faut pas de faux espoir...il est parti...il a disparut...comme les autres..."

Un sanglot envahit le beau blond.Kurogane,qui le regardait des marche,voulait lui aussi pleurer avec Fye.

"Je n'aurais jamais assé de courage pour lui dire que je suis...le vrai...son vrai kurogane..."

Le grand brun remonta les escalier et entra dans son logement.Il alla dans sa chambre et regarda ce qui etait acroche au mur au dessus de son lit.Son katana,Sôhi était là et l'attendait.Il soupira en versant une larmes.

-Deux ans...les gamins on disparut...deux ans...que je me suis retrouvé seul...le manjuu aussi a disparut...

Les yeux du ninja ballayèrent la salle pour attérir sur une table,qui gardait en elle quelque chose de précieux.Le grand brun s'aprocha de la table et l'ouvrit.Il en sorti un bandeau rouge avec un signe noir et le déposa sur le lit.Puis il sorti une grande cape noir plier et la mit à côter du bandeau.Finalement il sorti un habit qu'y n'allait qu'a lui et le mit au coter de la cape.Il ferma la table et regarda tous l'ensemble.

-Deux ans...que je ne l'ais pas mit...le temp passe trop vite...

Il soupira puis quitta la salle en laissant le tous sur le lit.Il descendit et vit que le blond avait arreté son sanglot et continuait de travailler.

-Fye...

Le blond tourna la tête pour fixe le brun qui regardait le sol.

-Fye...moi aussi se soir je te dirais mon secret..

Fye laissa encore tomber une boite en entendant son patron.

-Vous...vous avez un...un secret?

-Oui...

Kurogane remonta les escalier d'un pas lent.

"Fye est et le restera toujours...très beau garçon!"

Fye rangea le déshordre qu'il avait fait en faisant tomber des boites.Les photo gisait sur le sol.Il trouva une boite donc le nom était _Souvenir_.Fye reflechis quelques instant,mais decida de ne pas regarder.Il remit la boite où elle était et continua son ménage.Il dut ramasser une a une toute les photos et s'était éparpillé dans toutes la salle.Une question l'intriguait beaucoup.

"Il...il a un secret..."

Fye resorti sa photo de lui,kuro-sama et mokona.

"Non...ce ne doit pas être ça...bon je doit finir de rammasser..."

Tous le temp qu'il rammassa,sa question le torturait énormement.Il n'arretait pas dit pensait et éparpillait encore plus les photos.Apres une longue après-midi de rangement,Fye s'acorda une petite pose.

-Bon...là ça va surement être le temp de prendre les photos pour que je puisse enfin finir ma journée de travail!

Kurogane descendit l'escalier et regarda Fye.

-Il n'y aura pas de photos pour aujourd'hui...

-Ah...heu pourquoi?

-J'ai mes raison...tu peux partir ou tu peux rester...cela est à ton aise...Fye.

Kurogane alla dans son bureau d'un air fatigué.Fye le suivit discretement avec un air inquiet.

-Heu...sa va?Vous avez l'air de vous sentir mal...

-...

Kurogane ferma les yeux pour se decidé à se qu'il allait dire pour repliquer,mais rien ne sorti de ces lèvres.Sans le savoir,une larme coula sur sa joue pour tomber le sol.Ses yeux se réouvrirent

-Ce n'est rien...vous pouvez partir...mais ce soir je voudrais vous parler...à huit heure et demi...à propos...

-De mon secret et du votre...

Kurogane aprouva de la tête et regarda son model partir.Il soupira de tristesse.

-Bon je doit trouver un moyen pour lui dire ce soir...sans lui tomber dans les bras surtout!

Le ninja se consentra,mais aucune idées ne traversa son esprit.Le grand brun grogna et se leva.Il alla voir dans le coin où Fye avait rangé les boite et trouva facilement sa boite,la boite _Souvenir_.Kurogane l'enmenna sur son bureau et l'ouvrit.A l'interieure se trouvait toutes sorte d'objet different.Il chercha et trouva un collier orné d'une pierre bleu azur.Puis il sorti une photo de Lui et Fye.Il alla ranger sa boite et se mit le collier dans le cou.Il regarda longuement la photo avant de soupirer.La pierre bleu azur brillant et fit apparaitre des images devant lui.Il put voir tous pleins de souvenir de lui et le blond.La pierre brilla encore plus et fit apparaitre le visage d'une femme.

-Tien...mais c'est ce cher Kurogane!Mais...où sont les autres et mokona?

-J'en sais rien...mais Fye je sais où il est...bon espece de sorcière de malheur vous allez m'aider!

-Hum...à quoi donc?

A huit heure fye cogna a la porte du logement de kurogane.Celui ci vint lui ouvrit.Le photographe etait habille en kimono de garcon.Fye n'en préta pas attention et regarda la piece dans lequel il venait d'entrer.En permier il se pinca pour se rassurer.Quand il fut rassuré,il tourna la tete vers Kurogane.

-Alors tu es...

_**À suivre...**_

**

* * *

**

Mot de l'auteure:Vous vous demandez surement le reste de la phrase de fye!Hein,jai pas raison?xD J'avais le choix entre ça ou une conerie de meutre xD Alors j'ai choisi ça!Les meutres...j'aime po vraiment pas...oki jadore voir kuro-coeur tuer des gens! Je l'avous...surtout me forcer pas à dire autre chose 3


End file.
